our biggest problem is possibly eating too much ice cream
by Aly Smith
Summary: Bella is an 11 year old girl who moves into a small, happy go lucky town named Maple Leaf Village. In this town, everyone knows everyone and everyone but a handful are animals. Bella loves her new life and is convinced that her biggest problem will be eating too much ice cream, but her friend Luke seems to think otherwise. what does he know that nobody else does?


**Hello, I hope you enjoy the story! It sounds very happy go lucky right now, but I can assure you there is some drama coming! I just have to start with the happy go lucky because it's so stereotypical Animal crossing! Anyway, enjoy the story and review please! I love to hear what everyone has to say about my work ;)**

* * *

The warm sun poked through my small attic window and warmed my face. My big brown eyes popped open and a smile spread across my pale pink lips. I had done it! I had lasted one whole night on my own! I slept through one entire night in my own house, in a strange town, hundreds of miles away from home. Well, my old home that is. I rolled over onto my side to face the attic wall, yesterday's events flashing through my mind like a movie.

The driver of the bus I took into town, an old turtle sailor, announced my arrival into the town of Maple Leaf Village at around 10am. I was so ecstatic! Finally after hours of riding I was finally here! I raced down the steps, placing 200 bells in the tips jar of the bus on the way, and out into my new town! It was beautiful! It had grass the color of emeralds, and apples the color of rubies. The sky was sapphire blue and everything seemed to sparkle like diamonds in the left over morning dew. The town was small, but definitely bustling with activity!

Everywhere you looked there was someone doing something! Cats were popping in to the clothing store, dogs were hauling couches out from the department store, squirrels were watering flowers, and bears were out for a jog! The whole thing was…poetic, magical! I can't even describe what it was like!

I pulled out my town map to help me find village hall. I was told by the man who owned my house that I needed to talk to a woman named Pelly before I went ahead and did anything, and that she worked for town services in the village hall. I located the town hall on the map, and started heading in that direction, only, I forgot to watch my surroundings while looking at the map. I ran right into someone. It was a bunny! She had a yellow, sort of cream colored body with blue ears and a blue zig zag pattern on her head. She had peach colored paws, freckles, a huge smile, and was wearing a mint gingham shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" apologized, shocked by my own lack of common sense.

"Don't worry about it li'l hare! Hey, you're not from around here are you? Are you a visitor for someone, like Halie or Xander?"

"You're right, I'm not from around here, but I'm not a visitor for Halie or Xander. In fact, I have never heard of either of them." I giggled at the thought of Xander being a real name. "I'm Bella, I just moved in! Like, I just got off the bus no more than a minute or two ago!"

"Just moved in? YAY NEW NEIGHBOR! I'm Pippy, and I promise to be the bestest friend ever! Now, what can I help you with neighbor? Judging by your map being out, my guess is like, you're looking for something!"

"Yes, actually I am. I need to find the town hall. Can you help me?"

"Why sure, best friend!"

So pippy guided me through the streets of town, taking the "long" way to town hall so I could get a tour of my new home. She waved at all the animals we passed by and introduced me to as many as she could. It seemed the town was getting ready for a festival they referred to as "Bunny Day", so some people were a bit too busy to stop and chat. We finally reached town hall and Pippy said her farewells, leaving me to deal with this Pelly lady all on my own.

So I entered the town hall and met Pelly the pelican for the first time. She was sweet, and helpful and super nice. She helped me find the man who owned my house, who then helped me find my house and offered me a part time job to help me get to know everyone in town. I tried to refuse, considering Pippy had already introduced me to almost everyone, but the man (or I guess raccoon) wouldn't take no for an answer. We established a payment plan for the house (which was basically pay him back when ever with no late fees or interest) and he left, leaving me to make myself comfortable in my new home. I had plans to rearrange all my furniture, but all I had was a cardboard box and a desk lamp, so at 6pm I went to bed in the attic.

It was dark and sort of lonely. I didn't know if I would last the night. Back home with mom, I was barley ever allowed to sleep over at any friends' houses, so I didn't have much experience sleeping on my own in a strange place. I guess Mom didn't want me sleeping away because she knew I had plans to see the world at what she considered "such a young age". I'm not going to lie, 11 years old is young for someone to start living on their own for the first time, but I had to start some place. 11 seemed old enough for me. I mean, I grew up watching Pokémon! If Ash Katchem was old enough to explore the world with a 13 year old girl and a 19 year old boy he hardly knew when he was 10, then I am definitely old enough to own a house hundreds of miles away from home where I live in a town full of animals at age 11. No flaw with that logic right?...Maybe there was a reason mom banned Pokémon in our house…..

Anyway, I finally drifted off to sleep, and now here I am waking up again. I'm safe and sound, and actually made it a whole day without mom and without homesickness. As I sit up in bed and brush my long brown curls into place, I start to think that maybe, just maybe I can do this after all!


End file.
